Increasing popularity of using personally-owned devices in the workplace creates multiple technical challenges. The bring-your-own-device (BYOD) paradigm shift burdens information technology (IT) organizations to protect enterprise information security and to defend against attacks and malware on devices and software not owned and certified by the IT organization.